Valentine's Day
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: Shane dumped Camille for Caitlyn. He could be on a yacht right now, making out with a hot, older woman. But no. Here he was, trying to find his worst enemy so that he can woo her into becoming his girlfriend. Shaitlyn one-shot.


Caitlyn hated alot of things. She hated liars, she hated hats, she hate working, she hated blonds, she hated glitter and sparkles, she hated arrogant people. But one thing she definitely hated was stupid holidays. And especially working on that very same stupid holiday. And she hated alot of things. So for her to hate those two things was to be taken seriously.

She was to be taken seriously when hating something. The thought of work barged into her mind as she woke up slowly, the soft pillow beneath her head helping none for the headache she had. "Wakey wakey, Caity!" The one voice she didn't want to hear in the morning(Especially on this morning) was the one she happened to hear.

"Mitchie, shut the hell up." Caitlyn spat from under her blanket, squeezing her eyes shut. An annoying laugh floated from the awake girl's throat and she ripped off the blanket to reveal Caitlyn in her superman pajamas. "Guess what day is it?" Mitchie ordered, grinning as Caitlyn tossed and turned.

"Mitchie shuts the hell up day?" Caitlyn angrily guessed, shaking her head as she pulled her soft pillow over her head. "No, silly!"

"Oh, that's why you aren't shutting the hell up." Caitlyn's words were dunked in sarcasm, Mitchie pursing her lips before talking. "Valentine's Day is today." She stated, throwing her arms in the air. Caitlyn opened her silvery eyes, sitting up and looking at Mitchie in annoyance. "Yeah, I guess I didn't hear you say it 5 times yesterday or I completely forgot after you told me 70 times last week." Caitlyn mumbled, grabbing a pair of her black skinny jeans, a white tank and a plaid buffalo shirt. She gave Mitchie an annoyed look before disappearing into the bathroom, muttering curses under her breath.

She didn't care if she was late for work because the stupid, cheap boyfriends come into WalMart, asking her for help have to wait. Sure, she was glad to help but if they just came a week ago, she wouldn't be so snappy. Mitchie hummed as she happily made her roommate's bed for her. She knew how much Caitlyn was well, rude and impatient towards her but she knew it was just because she tried to appear tough.

Caitlyn appeared out of the bathroom, dressed in her outfit and pink, heart covered socks. Mitchie smiled as she handed Caitlyn a pair of black Converses. Caitlyn gave her a look, one of confused gratefulness as she slipped on her shoes. "Thanks." She mumbled, biting her lip as she looked at the time. "I'm almost late." She told Mitchie before grabbing her keys and running out of the apartment, turning on her car and hopping inside. Thank god she was away from her roommate. She had to get her own place one day.

Yeah, as soon as she starts to date Shane Gray. The thought of dating her worst enemy made her giggle in the silent car. Dating Shane would be horrible. He was rude, immature, sexist, a pig, perverted and she could say even more. Well, there was one good thing she could say about him and that is that he was, no doubt, handsome as hell. Who wouldn't say that?

After giggling over her thought, she climbed out of her car, turning it off. Taking a deep breath, Caitlyn stepped into the store.

The first thing she saw was the teddy bears and chocolates on display.

Today was gonna be a long day.  
_

Shane stepped into the large store, his murky brown eyes scanning the faces of people for her. When she wasn't to be found in the entrance, he started to walk around to find her. Shane dumped Camille for Caitlyn. He could be on a yacht right now, making out with a hot, older woman. But no. Here he was, trying to find his worst enemy so that he can woo her into becoming his girlfriend.

Love sucks.

Well, if she actually said yes, maybe it wouldn't suck so much. But this was Caitlyn we were talking about here. Caitlyn was stubborn as.. Dakota Condor. And that was alot of stubborn.

He stopped a girl wearing a Walmart vest under a plaid shirt with chestnut hair tied up in a ponytail putting up CDs. He knew that had to be Caitlyn. The crowd full of nervous and impatient boyfriends tried to make Shane lose his target as they swarmed towards chocolates. "Move it!" Shane snapped to a man, trying to shove past the crowd. It was a struggle.

In the end, Shane got out with few bruises and looked around for Caitlyn again but she was gone. Shane sighed, fairly mad and walked around some more, trying to find her again. His phone rung and he answered it with a snappy hello. "God, dude, what the hell is your problem?" Nate asked, hurt, from the other side of the phone.

"I'm having a bad day." Shane answered truthfully, looking around for a bit of red plaid and beautiful chestnut hair. "Where are you? Camille just called me up, threatening to kill you." Nate asked, ignoring his reply. "I'm at Walmart." He said back, looking around. Nate went silent and cleared his throat after a few seconds.

"Why? Aren't you and Camille supposed to be on a yacht?" Shane pursed his lips. "I dumped her." Nate coughed and it sounded like he was choking for a few seconds. "What? She was your dream girl!"

"Nah, I think I've found my dream girl." Shane replied, grinning as he spotted Caitlyn putting up chocolates on a shelf. "Who are you talking about?" Nate asked, worried. "Caitlyn." Shane bluntly said in response. Nate went silent for a moment then sighed. "I knew it." Shane went to say something but the dial tone came and he pressed end, shoving the phone into his pocket.

She still stood there in front of the shelf, picking up heart shaped boxes of chocolate and putting it up on the shelf. Shane walked closer and saw that she had headphones in. From a couple feet away, he could hear Nick Jonas' voice scream out lyrics. He never liked that boy. Too fruity.

An idea popping into his head, Shane crept up behind her and swiped his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He sang, grinning with love for her. A sigh came from her and she pulled out her headphones. "Nate?" She guessed, shrugging. Slightly offended, Shane frowned. "Too handsome to be him."

"Ooh, Taylor Lautner." She guessed again, looking hopeful. Shane pursed his lips. "No!" He exclaimed, frowning. Laughing, she pulled away his hands and turned around. "Shane Gray, of course. How is it I am graced with your presence today?" Her sarcasm didn't make a difference to his melting heart.

"I... I wanted to buy something." An eyebrow was raised on Caitlyn's face. "Well, this is Walmart. What do you want to buy?" Shane stared at the chocolates behind her but shrugged. "A... a bike." A bike? He really wanted to punch himself. A bike? Really?

"A bike?" She clarified, frowning. "Uh, a candy bike." What. The. Hell. He hated himself. The look on her beautiful face was full of confusion and slight amusement. "We don't have them. You can check in Candyland." She grinned at her words and went to go put more stuff up. "No! Roses." Caitlyn looked at him blankly. "Roses are all the way outside. You know that."

"Fake roses." She went to reply again but he stopped her. "Lavender roses." Her favorite flowers were lavender roses. And the meaning of them were love at first sight. He hoped she would get the hint. "For who?" She asked, her face looking deep in thought. "A girl."

"Camille?" She harshly asked, rolling her eyes. She never approved of their relationship. Tired of playing with her, he sighed. "No, she's beautiful and slightly younger than me. And she has beautiful chestnut hair and silver eyes and she loves to mess with me. She's grumpy most of the time and one of a kind." Caitlyn just stared, a box of chocolates in her hand. "And the reason I'm standing here right in front of her and not with another woman is because I love her."

"Really?" She asked breathlessly, smiling. "Really." He confirmed, nodding.

"Well, guess what?" She grinned, setting the box down. "What?"

"She loves you too." Shane's jaw dropped but his eyes sparkled. No. freaking. way. After all this fighting, she loved him? Damn. "But, she also thinks that you should've came a week ago." Shane laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll keep that in mind."

**For some reason, I never put Author Notes anymore.**

**Anyway, I liked this.**

**Somewhat. I hate the ending but overall, I think it went nicely.**

**Happy Valentine's Day.  
**


End file.
